The Voice inside my Head
by Arixem the Black Angel
Summary: Arixem sucht einen Weg von ihrer Abstammung loszukommen und für die Menschen nicht nur "Der Nachkomme" zu sein. Fast wie durch einen Zufall taucht eine Schwertseele Namens Ghirahim auf und bietet ihr einen Pakt an... Ob das so eine gute Idee ist?
1. Chapter 1

Der Wind preschte durch meine lilafarbenen langen Haare als ich mich von meinem tiefschwarzen Wolkenvogel Nightmare auffangen ließ. Genau wie alle anderen hier im Wolkenhort hatte auch ich einen Wolkenvogel zu dem ich eine besondere Bindung hatte.  
Mein Name ist Arixem Hiori und ich finde mich eigentlich ziemlich normal. Doch andere sehen dies anders, denn ich bin ein Nachkomme der Göttin und des Auserwählten. Das war der Grund warum ich mein Leben hasste. Für alle war ich nur der Nachkomme und wurde deswegen von ihnen vergöttert oder gehasst. Doch ich wurde nie als die Person, die ich war angesehen.  
Ich wollte so sein, wie alle anderen. Einfach ich selbst.  
Ich wollte das sie sahen wer ich wirklich bin. Nicht das ich was BESONDERES bin auf Grund meiner Vorfahren, sondern einfach weil ich Ich bin. Aus irgendeinem Grund glaubte ich, dass etwas auf Erdland wäre, was mir helfen könnte...Ich wusste nicht nach was ich suchte, doch ich war mir sicher, dass da eine Stimme war, die immer wieder nach mir rief. Zuerst glaubte ich, dass es nur ein Traum sei. Doch jetzt bin ich mir sicher, dass sie real ist. Sie ist keine Einbildung, denn ich höre sie jeden einzelnen Tag. Genau wie jetzt. Sie ruft nach mir.  
Doch bevor ich mich nach unten zu den alten Ruinen begeben konnte, hielt mich ein kleiner Sturm von meiner Reise ab. Kleinere Stürme kamen zwar öfters vor, doch dieser war irgendwie anders. Er besaß eine...wie soll ich es beshcreiben... dunkle Aura?  
Noch bevor ich wirklich darüber nachdenken oder sogar reagieren konnte, riss dieser mich nach unten in den Wald. Da ich noch kein vollwertiger Ritter war, besaß ich auch noch keinen Paraschal, weswegen die Landung etwas holprig wurde. Insgesammt holte ich mir ein paar Schrammen und auch mein rechtes Bein fing an leicht zu bluten. "Verdammt..."zischte ich und riss mir meinen Ärmel ab um die Wunde zu versorgen. "Komm zu mir... " ertönte plötzlich wieder die Stimme. Ich zuckte zusammen. So nah war mir die Stimme noch nie gewesen. Sie war immer wie ein flüstern, weshalb ich manchmal kaum ein Wort verstand. Jetzt klang es, als wäre diese Person direkt neben mir. Ich erschauderte bei dem Gedanken und sah mich um. Es war niemand da, doch das Gefühl, dass jemand neben mir steht verflog leider nicht. Als ich mich aufrichtete, bemerkte ich einen kleinen Höhleneingang. Plötzlich drang die Stimme aus dem Inneren der Höhle zu mir heraus. Ich überlegte kurz, ob ich wirklich der Stimme folgen sollte, als ich, durch einen Luftzug veranlasst, in die Höhle stolperte. Das Unwohlsein blieb, doch meine Neugierde war größer. Ich musste der Sache einfach auf den Grund gehen.  
Die Höhle war verdammt düster und kalt...doch das störte mich nicht wirklich...die Schmerzen blendeten beides ganz einfach aus. In der Höhle tauchte plötzlich ein großer Raum auf, welcher von ein paar Fackeln erleuchtet wurde...immer näher ging ich auf die Mitte des Raumes zu.. denn dort befand sich ein großes schwarzes Schwert. Zwar war es mit vielen Kletterplanzen überwuchert.. doch war es immer noch sehr gut sichtbar für jeden der den Raum betrat...Als meine Hand das Schwert fast berührte, spürte ich plötzlich etwas hinter mir, das seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter legte und in mein Ohr flüsterte. "Nimm es...na los..." Zwar spürte ich dort etwas...doch da war nichts...als ich leicht zögerte spürte ich plötzlich etwas an meinem Rücken das mich sehr an einen Körper erinnerte...die unsichtbaren Arme des Körpers und des Kopfes legten sich um meine Arme und verschränkten die Finger mit meinen. "Du musst keine Angst haben...meine Gebieterin." flüsterte jemand in mein Ohr. "W..wer ist da.."fragte ich besorgt...doch ich bekam keine Antwort...stattdessen spürte ich wie meine hand wieder richtung schwert gebracht wurde...jetzt berührte ich das Schwert. Ein rotes leuchten schien plötzlich von dem Schwert auszugehen und ließ die Kletterplanzen um es herum in Flammen aufgehen. Erschrocken fiel ich nach hinten um und sah leicht ängstlich auf den komplett schwarzen Mann der plötzlich, auf dem Schwert sitzend, aufgetaucht war. Auf seinem Oberkörper hatte er im zickzack-Muster weiße Striche und auch manche Stellen an seinen Armen und Beinen waren diamantförmig umrandet oder vollkommen weiß ausgefüllt. Ein großer silberner Diamant war mitten auf seinem Brustkorb und ein kleiner genau auf seiner Stirn. Er sah mich nicht an..sondern eher seine Hand welche er fasziniert auf und zu machte. "Wie lange ich sowas doch nicht mehr gespührt habe." meinte er mit seiner mechanischen Stimme und ließ dann seinen Blick auf mich schweifen. "Und das alles verdanke ich dir." Er stand auf und ging langsam auf mich zu. Ich jedoch wich von ihm zurück...er sah wirklich gruselig aus mit seinen schneeweißen Haaren und Augen...und auch seine metallenen Schritte machten das ganze nicht besser. "Aber was ist denn los meine Gebieterin...sag, mache ich dir Angst?" fragte ich lächelnd... er schien mir weißmachen zu wollen das er sich sorgen um mich machte...doch sein Lächeln sagte mehr als tausend Worte. Ihm gefiel es, dass ich Angst hatte und schritt langsam auf mich zu. Ich wich vor ihm zurück als er auf mich zuschritt. Er seufzte und blieb stehen. "Nun mach es dir doch nicht selbst so schwer." meinte er und tauchte mit einem kleinen Schnipsen genau vor mir auf. Ich musste ein kleines Quietschen zurückhalten, als er mir so nah war. "Ich kann dir helfen...dir helfen etwas besonderes zu werden." flüsterte er in mein Ohr und blickte mir dann direkt in meine Augen. Ich zuckte leicht zusammen als er das sagte...könnte er mir wirklich helfen?...aber was..was ist, wenn er mich anlog? Ratlos blickte ich in seine schneeweißen Augen. "Du musste dich dazu entscheiden, ob du lieber so weiterleben möchtest wie bisher...oder mit mir einen Pakt eingehen willst." Er kniete sich zu mir runter und küsste leicht die Wunde an meinem Bein die wieder aufgegangen war. Der Schmerz ging in dem Augenblick weg und auch die Wunde verschloss sich. "Ich kann dir die Macht geben die du brauchst...Entscheide dich meine Gebieterin." meinte er und lächelte mich an.  
Ich ließ mir das ganze nocheinmal durch meinen Kopf gehen bevor ich ihm antwortete. "Von was für einen Pakt reden wir hier?" fragte ich mit fester Stimme. Er lächelte leicht. "Weißt du...seit Uhrzeiten sitze ich nun schon in diesem Schwert fest...Ich habe große Macht...Aber niemanden der mich schwingen kann...Da kommst du ins Spiel. " Er tauchte hinter mir auf und legte beide Hände auf meine Schulter, während er in mein Ohr flüsterte. "Ich kann dir meine Macht natürlich nicht umsonst geben...wie du weißt ist nichts umsonst...Für alles was ich für dich tue brauche ich energie...Energie die ich wieder von dir zurückhaben möchte."  
Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch und sah ihm dann in die Augen. "U...und woher weißt du das ich deine Meisterin werden kann?"fragte ich weiter...ich wollte wirklich kein Risiko eingehen. "Ich seh schon...dir kann man wohl nichts vormachen. "meinte er leicht lachend. "Ich weiß, dass du ein Nachkomme des Auserwälten und der Göttin bist...deswegen konnte ich auch erwachen als du das Schwert einfach nur berührt hast... "erklärte er immer noch lächelnd. "Du willst also nur Energie von mir?" fragte ich leicht skeptisch. "Ja das ist alles."meinte er nur ruhig.  
Nach langer überlegung stand ich langsam auf. "Ich werde keinen Pakt mit dir eingehen..." meinte ich und drehte ihm den Rücken zu um zu gehen. "Na dann geh doch und führe dein jetziges Leben...aber lass dir eines gesagt sein...diese Chance gibt es nur einmal...und wenn du sie jetzt nicht ergreifst wirst du niemals wissen wie es ist nicht nur der Nachkomme zu sein. " Als er das sagte hielt ich inne...was ist wenn er recht hatte...und ich die Entscheidung am Ende bereuen würde...könnte ich mir das jemals vergeben...? Außerdem war es seine Stimme, die ich gesucht hatte...die, die mich immer und immer wieder gerufen hatte.  
Dann drehte ich mich noch einmal zu ihm um...er stand dort mit verschränkten Armen und lächelte mich an. Ich schluckte leicht und senkte meinen Kopf. "I...in Ordnung..."murmelte ich vor mich hin."I...ich tu es..."Als ich meinen Kopf wieder hob, um ihn anzusehen stand er direkt vor mir...doch dieses mal zuckte ich nicht zusammen, sondern sah ihn mit festem Blick an. "Bevor ich den Pakt mit dir schließe will ich noch wissen wie du heißt."forderte er und reichte mir seine Hand um den Pakt zu schließen. "Mein Name ist Arixem..."sagte ich mit ruhiger Stimme und nahm seine Hand. Er lächelte."Ich bin Ghirahim... die Seele des Erdschwertes.. Nun zieh das Schwert aus dem Boden.. damit ist der Pakt besiegelt."meinte er und löste sich in unzählige Diamanten auf. Es wurde still...das einzige was jetzt noch einen Ton von sich gab war das Schert das unaufhörlich nach mir rief. Ich zögerte kurz bevor ich auf das Schwert zuging und meine Hände um den Griff legte. Mit einer langsamen Bewegung zog ich das Schwert aus dem Stein...plötzlich ertönte erneut seine Stimme. "Damit ist der Pakt geschlossen." ein stechender Schmerz fuhr mir durch meine Wange...doch ich biss die Zähne zusammen und erduldete alles...als es vorbei war tauchte er lächelnd vor mit auf. "Du bist gekennzeichnet...solange du meine Gebieterin bist ist das Zeichen da... es zeigt unsere Verbundenheit zueinander...und unsere Abhängigkeit voneinander." meinte er lächelnd und leckte sich leicht über die Lippen. Ich zitterte leicht, gab aber ein kleines Nicken von mir um ihm zu zeigen, dass ich verstand. "Nun lass mich dir als letztes zeigen wie ich deine Energie bekomme." meinte er und trat auf mich zu. Ohne auf meine Antwort zu warten nahm er meine Handgelenke und hielt sie nach oben fest bevor er seine Lippen mit meinen verschloss. Ich hatte Angst...sogar große Angst vor dem was jetzt geschah...am liebsten hätte ich mich dagegen gewehrt...besonders weil das mein erster Kuss war...den ich mir eigentlich für eine bestimmte Person aufheben wollte. Doch er war zu stark...und ich selbst war daran schuld, da ich die Abmachung eingegangen war...genau jetzt durfte ich ihm keine schwäche zeigen...  
Doch auch wenn es so war...konnte ich meine Tränen nicht zurückhalten.  
Er reagierte nicht auf meine Tränen und küsste mich weiter...sein Griff ließ kein bisschen nach...und auch der kuss fühlte sich kein bisschen sanft an...nur brutal und rücksichtslos.  
Ghirahims Lippen..und auch seine Hand waren eiskalt...  
Er löste den Kuss und lächelte mich wieder an. "So schmeckt also der kleine Nachkomme." Er verbeugte sich leicht und senkte bedächtig seinen Kopf."Bis wir uns wiedersehen, meine Gebieterin." War das letzte was er sagte bevor er sich in Diamanten auflöste.  
Als er verschwand, sank ich auf meine Knie und berührte meine Lippen. D...das war mein erster Kuss...und dann war er gar nicht so, wie ich ihn mir vorgestellt hatte...er fühlte sich einfach nur schrecklich an...da war keine verbindung zwischen uns... Ich weinte und blieb unten auf dem kalten Boden...Was...was hatte ich nur getan?  
Als ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte, sah ich auf das Schwert herunter. Ich packte dieses sofort ein und machte mich auf den weg nach draußen...  
Nightmare erwartete mich schon draußen und lief auf mich zu. "Alles ok mein großer..mir ist nichts passiert." meinte ich wischte mir meine Tränen weg und strich ihm über den Kopf. Er gab nur einen zufriedenen laut von sich und schloss seine Augen während ich seinen Kopf leicht kraulte.  
Es war wirklich spät als Nightmare sich mit mir auf seinem Rücken in die Luft erhob, doch da er so ein schneller Vogel war erreichten wir den Wolkenhort sogar noch vor Sonnenuntergang. Ich verabschiedete mich von Nightmare und schlich leise in die Schlafgemächer meiner Schule. Zu meinem Glück lauerte mir heute niemand auf und ich konnte ruhig in mein Zimmer gehen. Leise legte ich das Schwert neben meinem Bett ab und zog mich um...Da ich mich vom Schwert leicht beobachtet fühlte, zog ich mich um ohne das man etwas sehen konnte. Seufzend ließ ich mich auf mein Bett fallen und sah aus dem Fenster. Ob nun wirklich alles besser werden würde?  
Mein Blick wanderte nocheinmal auf das schwarze Schwert...ein Schauer jagte mir über den Rücken als ich an Ghirahim dachte. Ich warf mir meine Decke über und versuchte zu schlafen.


	2. Chapter 2

Diesen Morgen wachte ich sehr unsanft auf als mir ein Eimer Wasser über das Gesicht geschüttet wurde. "Steh endlich auf du dumme Gans."rief eines der Mädchen welches noch den Eimer in der Hand hielt. Mir kam der Eimer bekannt vor...er stand normalerweise im Klassenzimmer und wurde dafür verwendet den Schwamm wieder zu säubern. Ich wischte mir mit einem trockenen ärmel das Gesicht trocken als die Mädchen weiter auf mich einredeten...Sie hassten mich, weil sie glaubten das ich mich für etwas besseres halten würde. Sie meinten, dass ich mir zuviel darauf einbilde ein Nachfahre von dem Auserwählten und der Göttin zu sein...Meine Lehrer hatten mir wegen dieser ehre sogar ein ganzes Zimmer überlassen das eigentlich dafür gedacht war mit einer Trennwand geteilt zu werden, um mehr Platz zu schaffen. Plötzlich zog mir eines der Mädchen an meinen Haaren und ich gab einen kleinen Schrei von mir. "Hör uns gefälligst zu wenn wir mit dir reden...obwohl bei dir ist das eh nur Zeitverschwendung." meinten sie und gingen wieder aus meinem Zimmer. So etwas erlebte ich jeden tag...und der darauffolgende Morgen würde auch nicht besser werden...  
Ich seufzte und stand von meinem Bett auf. Als ich einen kleinen Blick auf die Uhr erhaschen konnte, sah ich, dass ich noch etwas zeit hatte mich kurz zu waschen. Sofort nahm ich mir meine Sachen mit und ging in das Bad. Dieses Mal sperrte ich sogar ab...mir wurde es schon einmal auf die harte tour beigebracht...  
Ich zog mich aus und ging sofort in die heiße wanne...Das Wasser fühlte sich wie immer toll an...wie gerne ich das doch eine weile genossen hätte wenn nicht bald die Schule wieder angefangen hätte. Seufzend stand ich wieder auf und sah kurz in den Spiegel...die Narben von damals waren immer noch sichtbar...Ich zitterte kurz bei dem Gedanken an das, was passiert war...zog mich aber dann ganz normal an und kehrte in mein Zimmer zurück.  
Ich nahm mir meine Sachen für den Unterricht mit und überlegte kurz ob ich den jetzt mein neues Schwert mitnehmen sollte...Dann läutete auch schon die Glocke und machte mir meine Entscheidung einfacher, da ich mein anderes Schwert auf die Schnelle nicht gefunden hätte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig erreichte ich meinen Platz, bevor es noch einmal klingelte. Die Mädchen von vorhin saßen auch auf ihren Plätzen und warfen mir einige Blicke zu. W...warte...Ghirahim hatte mir doch ein Symbol auf die Wange gemacht...sehen sie es...aber sie hatten noch nichts dazu gesagt..."Sie können es nicht sehen" erklärte plötzlich eine Stimme genau an meinem Ohr. Vor Schreck kippte ich fast von meinem Stuhl weswegen ich schon wieder komische Blick erntete. Ghirahim stand genau hinter mir und blickte zu den Mädchen, welche aus irgendeinem Grund ängstlich zusammenzuckten und sich von mir abwendeten. oh Gott sag bloß man konnte ihn sehen?! Ich sah zu ihm und wurde sofort von ihm angelächelt. "Du willst bestimmt gerade fragen ob man mich hört oder sehen kann...und meine Antwort ist nein...nur du bist meine Gebieterin...deshalb kannst nur du mich sehen."erklärte er mir..."Aber sag...wer sind die, die dich heute so behandelt haben. "  
Da ich ja schlecht mit der Luft über meine Probleme reden konnte holte ich einen Zettel und schrieb eine Erklärung auf diesen. Ghirahim blickte über meine Schulter und las...ich zuckte leicht zusammen als ich seinen Kopf auf meiner Schulter spürte. "Also sind es Mitschülerinnen von dir...und was ist der Grund für ihr Handeln?" fragte er weiter und wich dabei keinen Millimeter von mir weg. Auch das beantwortete ich ihm auf meinem Zettel. Ghirahim murmelte plötzlich etwas vor sich hin und verschwand wieder. Zwar verwirrte mich das schon ein bisschen...doch ich konnte meine Erleichterung auch kaum verbergen, dass er mir nicht mehr so nah war.  
Den ganzen Unterricht über tauchte Ghirahim nicht noch einmal auf.  
Ich dachte mir nichts besonderes dabei und ging zu unserem Schwertmeister, da wir dort im Schwertkampf unterrichtet wurden...sehr gut war ich darin nicht unbedingt...was auch hieß, dass mich die anderen gerne deswegen aufzogen. Ich passte einen kleinen Moment nicht auf und sah das plötzlich einer der Trainingsgeräte auf mich zugestürmt kam...es war ein Baumstamm der von einem Seil hinab hing und eigentlich dafür gedacht war, das Blocken von unserem Schild zu timen...ich jedoch hatte dieses genannte Schild nicht dabei da das eigentlich heute nicht unsere Disziplin war. Bevor er mich jedoch erreichte, spürte ich plötzlich wieder Hände an meinen Händen. Es war fast so als führte mich diese Hand...  
Mit einem gezielten schlag zweiteilte ich den Baumstamm...an sich war es nichts neues Baumstämme im Schwertkampf zu teilen...das eigenartige war das die Stümpfe das Baumes aus Metal waren. Es herrschte eine unangenehme Stille, da mich alle aus meiner klasse anstarrten...nur ein kleines lachen vernahm ich an meinem Ohr...Fand Ghirahim das jetzt etwa witzig, dass mich alle anstarrten? Dann spürte ich plötzlich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter...die sich jedoch echt anfühlte...also nicht so wenn Ghirahim mich berührte. Ich drehte mich langsam zu der Person um, welche sich als unser Klassenbester Seth herausstellte...nicht nur hatte er hervorragende Noten und beherrschte das Schwert wie kein Zweiter...sondern er sah mit seinen schwarzen schulterlangen haaren und seinen saphirblauen Augen verdammt gut aus...ich wurde sogar leicht rot als er mir so nah war. "Ich bin wirklich beeindruckt " meinte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln, das mich noch roter werden ließ. "Ähm...vielen...vielen Dank..."stotterte ich leicht vor mich hin...Ich hatte noch nie mit Seth gesprochen, da ich eher dachte er wollte nicht mit mir reden...wie die meisten anderen habe ich ihn nur aus der Entfernung angehimmelt...dass er jetzt mit mir sprach..  
Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass er nur dieses eine Mal mit mir reden wollte...doch Seth blieb bei mir und fing lächelnd ein Gespräch mit mir an...Niemals hätte ich mir erträumen lassen, dass wir beide so viele Ähnlichkeiten hatten. Es wurde schon langsam dunkel im Wolkenhort...an sich hätte mich das nicht wirklich gestört...nur sah ich das mein schert anfing zu leuchten... Ich stand auf und verabschiedete mich, für meinen Geschmack, etwas zu schnell von Seth und lief zurück in mein Zimmer. In meinem diesem angekommen verschloss ich sofort beide Türen."Du hast es aber eilig."Meinte plötzlich eine stimme genau an meinem Ohr. Ich zuckte zusammen, drehte mich aber zu dieser um. Ghirahim lächelte mich an und strich leicht über meine brennende Wange."Die Markierung steht dir wirklich gut meine Gebieterin."meinte er leicht lächelnd. Ich jedoch nahm seine Hand von meiner Wange." Bringen wir es einfach hinter uns..."meinte ich wobei meine stimme irgendwie bedrückt klang. "Hat dir dein kleines Date mit dem Jungen denn nicht zugesagt...Gebieterin?" fügte er mit einem kleinen Grinsen hinzu. Ich wurde rot und drehte mich von ihm weg...versuchte er mich gerade aufzuziehen?  
Als ich mich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte drehte ich mich zu ihm um und bemerkte, dass er nicht mehr hinter mir stand sondern nun auf meinem Bett saß." Aber wenn du es unbedingt so schnell hinter dich bringen willst."meinte er leicht seufzend und reichte mir seine Hand. "Dann komm her..."meinte er lächelnd und wartete. Die Situation kam mir irgendwie seltsam vor...und ich war mir sicher das etwas schlimmes passiern würde...aber schuldete ich ihm das nicht eigentlich...? Nur durch ihn hatte ich die Möglichkeit gehabt, mit Seth zu sprechen.  
Nach langem Zögern nahm ich dann seine Hand... mir kam es so vor, als wäre ein kleines Funkeln in seinen Augen zu sehen... und es wirkte nicht gut. Doch bevor ich weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, zog er mich zu sich auf das Bett. Durch den Schwung fiel ich richtig gegen das Bett und konnte auch nichts dagegen tun, da er plötzlich genau über mir war...er war mir nah...doch unsere Körper berührten sich in keinster Weise... wenn es denn etwas zu spüren gab. "Dann will ich meine Gebieterin nicht länger warten lassen." meinte er lächelnd und hob mein Kinn leicht an um meine Lippen dann mit einem Kuss zu verschließen. Ich gab ein kleines Quitschen von mir, da mir das alles zu schnell ging... vor ein paar Sekunden hatte ich noch gestanden... und jetzt lag ich da... mit ihm über mir... das einzige was uns zwei in diesem Moment verband war der Kuss.  
Ich schloss sofort meine Augen als ich sah wie er mich während des Kusses ansah... Seine Augen waren halb geschlossen..doch in seinem Blick war etwas, das mir einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte... nicht unbedingt einen unangenehmen...was war das nur?  
Wie das letzte Mal war der Kuss nicht sanft...sondern fordernd und aggressiv.  
Er löste unsere Verbindung... und ich fühlte dieses mal wirklich, dass er mir etwas von meiner Energie genommen hatte, da ich leicht erschöpft von dem Kuss war. Mich noch immer nicht auf irgendeine Weise berührend, richtete er sich auf und sah mich an. "Bis zum nächsten mal."meinte er lächelnd und strich noch einmal über meine Wange bevor er, sich in Diamanten auflösend, im Schwert verschwand. Leicht rot hielt ich mir meine Wange...Erst jetzt viel mir auf, dass ich mich kein bisschen gegen den Kuss gewehrt hatte. Wusste ich, dass ich keine Chance gegen ihn hatte...?  
Ob das ein schlechtes Zeichen war.


End file.
